darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Mutated bloodveld
Mutated bloodveld are first encountered during the Legacy of Seergaze Quest whilst passing through the Meiyerditch Dungeon on the way to the Blood altar. This monster can be killed instead of regular Bloodveld for slayer tasks, as it gives more slayer experience. Safe spots when using non-melee attack can also be used. Little is known about this monster's origins. They may have been created by the Vampyres as part of their research on Haemalchemy, but were sealed with the laboratories when it was discovered that vampyres could survive without the consumption of blood. At a glance, the level 95 mutated bloodveld may be distinguished from their level 91 brethren by their more blunt tongues, the bolts on their face and legs, and the lack of fur on their head. Habitat Access Mutated bloodveld may be found in the Meiyerditch Dungeon, accessible during the Legacy of Seergaze quest. Refer to the map for directions through the passage. It can be accessed in six ways, roughly on order of 'fastest to slowest': #The mask of broken fingers or the mask of crimson from Treasure Hunter allow for teleportation directly to the bloodveld chamber twice daily. #Otherwise, the fastest method is to use the Wicked Hood's daily teleports to outside the Blood Altar (marked on the map by a red circle) or a Blood altar teleport tablet acquired by spending 45 Tokens from The Great Orb Project. #The only other fast method is to use Drakan's medallion (one of the rewards from the Branches of Darkmeyer quest) and teleport to Meiyerditch Laboratories (marked on the map by an orange dot) then follow the path to the south. Banking can be done easily by using the medallion to travel to Burgh de Rott and back (which also does not use up a charge). #A slower way is to reach the Blood altar as above but via the Abyss. However, this is dangerous (and will also result in the loss of all Prayer points unless an Abyssal parasite is used). #Slower still is the long, winding hidden passage (marked on the map by a pale blue dot) behind the Hair of the Dog pub in Canifis. This passage runs though Ivandis Seergaze's tomb and past the Blood altar to the bloodveld cavern. This route is safer than through the Abyss, but requires level 65 Agility (obstacle on the way) and starts from Canifis which itself is not the most accessible location. #The last method of accessing the mutated bloodveld is from the Meiyerditch end of the Meiyerditch Dungeon, through the Laboratory. This method is not recommended, unless the player is unable to use the suggested methods above. This takes far longer than any of the methods listed above, since the player would need to go though the whole of Burgh de Rott and Meiyerditch. On the map: Green square, at the bottom (though the starting point would have to be Burgh de Rott). Safe spots Mutated bloodveld can be maged, ranged, or halberded safely by employing one of several safe spots located in the cavern. The various tables located throughout the cavern provide a barrier that serve as cover. A Dwarf multicannon may be used here. Slayer Players assigned to kill Bloodveld may kill mutated bloodveld as an alternative. The advantages of killing the mutated variety are that the dungeon allows a cannon to be set up, so that multiple Mutated Bloodveld can be killed at the same time (therefore making the assignment quicker), and, of course, they are higher levelled and have more life points so, as a result, give more slayer experience per kill (note that there are two separate levels of mutated bloodveld, each giving different experience). If a player has any Ardougne cloak and Drakan's medallion the player can use the cloak to teleport to the Ardougne Monastery, recharge prayer points and teleport back to the Meiyerditch Laboratories with the medallion. Another important thing to note is that they regenerate life points quickly. If you are having trouble killing it and are losing time and food, bring combat potions: Super-attack potion, super strength or overload and supportive equipments like a Saradomin godsword. The player can combine their attack with a Summoning Familiar and/or a cannon for maximum effectiveness. Mutated Bloodveld do not drop multiple bones at a time, but still in the unlikely case that one wants to use food anyway it is recommended to bring Bones to peaches tablets if you are staying at Bloodveld for a long period of time. Mutated bloodveld are weak to Magic, and can be quickly and efficiently slain with a polypore staff. The Greater runic staff is also very effective, as it can be charged with runes for spells, allowing players to exploit their weakness to fire spells without wasting any inventory space. Drops 100% Drops Charms Weapons Armour Runes Ores Food Herbs Other Rare drop table drops Universal drops nl:Mutated bloodveld fi:Mutated bloodveld